Holi Festival
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: India invited Prussia to stay a couple of days at his home. It looks like he's planning something fun, but the German has no idea of what could it be. Who would have guessed he would end up celebrating that colourful festival? 1000-words drabble, PruInd shipping ahead


Whoah, I really was not planning on translating this... but a _lovely as hell_ Anon in Tumblr told me that he was curious and asked me to do it so... here it is, now in English!

Anyway, don't take this one too seriously, really. It's a 1000 word-long drabble I did at 2 am and last time I published with almost none editing at all, so you can guess the quality is quite so-so. But, oh well... My babus plus Holi Festival are one of my weak points so...

The characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and his work Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Reviews/criticisms/opinions are accepted!**

* * *

India called him on Sunday morning asking him if he thought he could be at his home by Wednesday. He, obviously, said he could. After all, _anything_ was better than watching his brother working non-stop upon piles and piles of paperwork. Well, maybe he would have said he could even if he already had interesting plans to do, just because it was _him_ the one who asked… But that was clearly not the point. The point was that, since he arrived there, he found everything somehow _suspicious_. From the permanent smirk the Hindi had in his lips to his reticence to explain him why did he invite him that day in particular. He would just say "you'll see", in that lilting and funny voice of his, and right after he'd change the subject.

It was for sure quite a difficult task to withstand a whole day without knowing what was going through his mind. So when India woke him up on Thursday morning, his eyes sparkling euphoric, like those of a kid at Christmas, Prussia couldn't help but feeling curious as a cat. Right then he found a little awkward that he had chosen already the clothes he had to wear, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans, but, by the way he was looking at him, it was clearly part of the plan, so he didn't even bother to ask.

India took him first to a tiny stall where they prepared a drink which was like a weird flavoring milkshake, but that made him feel surprisingly great. Smiling behind a finger placed upon his lips, he advised him not to ask what that was made of, and right then he winked at him. And then he took him by the hand and run through those streets always full of people.

"We have arrived" he said as he stopped in the middle of the big crowd.

"Really? Here? But there's nothing here!" the German asked, looking everywhere, searching for any kind of sign that could tell him what was about to happen there. Right then, India's hands took his head firmly, so he had to look at him only.

"Close your eyes" Prussia snorted, not very happy with that order "Come on, trust me. Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you so."

"Ok, _dammt_…" he groaned as he did what he was told to.

One of India's hands took one of his, putting something in it and then he closed it in a fist.

"And here's the countdown!" he whispered before he followed his people "Now, open them, hurry!"

And right in that moment, his gaze went from the most absolute black to a cloud of dust that flooded the sky with colour. Yellow, pink, blue, green, violet, red, orange… All kinds of vibrant colours filled everything, painting the air, staining the clothes and the skin of the people. Looking at everything with his eyes wide open, amazed with the weird beauty the whole thing had, he was turning around and around, trying to watch everything that was happening. He was so absorbed by what was happening all around him that he did not even see how a good handful of coloured powder impacted on him.

"Haha! Now your hair is all pink!" the Hindi roared with laughter, pointing at him with a guilty-looking hand. Then the albino realized that what he had left in his hand before was a little bag full of yellow powder.

"Oh yeah? Well then, I'm gonna put yours the same colour Gilbird is!" and then he reached his tint, throwing a fairly big amount in his direction, but India was faster and managed to dodge it.

"Well, it may be, but only if you can catch me!" he stuck out his tongue and right then he ran away, so Prussia went after him, as fast as he could, throwing over and over that yellow powder at him, running through the crowd that danced following the rhythm of the music that now could be heard everywhere, in an almost frenetic pursuit.

When he could finally catch him in a dead end, the first thing he did was staining all his hair until he left his jet black hair unrecognizably yellow, not minding a single bit the grumbling and stamping of the older of the two, that was almost crying with laughter. When he finally ended that funny torture, India threw his arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer until they were face to face, looking at each other's' eyes, giggling as they were trying to catch their breath.

"Happy Holi Festival, Gilbert" he whispered, smiling, and right then he kissed him in that deserted alley, both of them as covered of various colours as they could be.

And then the Prussian thought that maybe that was one of the main reasons he had to love him as he did. He was, after all, just like that festivity's essence: happiness, joy, enjoyment, laughter, escape, dance, music, _life_. He managed to fill his black-and-white, monotonous life with all kinds of bright and lively colours. Fill his lonely and almost broken heart with will to feel, to live, to try, to love. He showed him a world that was completely different of his grey and sad past, a brand new world, full of colours and life. He… He made him happy, immensely and stupidly happy.

And because of that he loved him, damn, he hopelessly loved him.

"Hey, Ramesh" India answered with a mere humming noise, staring deeply at his crimson red eyes "The milkshake we had before… Can I know now what was it made of?"

"_Bhang_ you mean?" the German nodded, causing a guffaw in the other right before answering with a simply "Marihuana. But _shhhhtt_, that's a secret, you can't tell anyone… Particularly your brother.

Well… Let's get things clear: the fact that he could turn him this horny did also count. _A fucking lot_.


End file.
